Currently, the rotary brushes for washing machines include a series of modules that support some strips or fringes, while said modules are coupled to a shaft rotated by a motor element.
These modules comprise a single component, and thus the strips are not removable and this is ecologically important, because recycling is not possible when dealing with different materials, which cannot be subjected to the same processes of sewage treatment.